


A Page from His Book (With Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can see right through Ciel, but getting Ciel to admit what he really wants is a harder task; unless he's half asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Page from His Book (With Podfic)

Podfic Link here:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x8qjvltx76xos47/A_Page_From_His_Book.wma

"You are a tremendous liar." Ciel mumbled as Sebastian slipped his tiny boots off his legs. "I don't have a bedtime." Sebastian smiled up at him as he removed his socks, delighting in Ciel's small sigh of relief.

"Would you rather I let your guest bore you all night long, my lord?" He asked. Ciel yawned openly and flopped back onto the bed.

"No, you acted as you should have. I will not put up with businessmen's wives dropping by to try and win me over. The charm of a lady will not work on me; Lizzie made sure of that. I could see right through it. Her husband can make his own investments without using such a tactic to secure my own." Sebastian placed his boots in the closet and then returned to lean over him.

"Shall I remove the rest with you lying here, or are you going to sit up for me?" Ciel felt too tired to glare up at his butler as he normally would after such a cheeky question.

"Just take them off; I'm not moving." Sebastian's constant smile deepened as his nimble fingers unbuttoned the childish trousers and tugged them down, the boy lifting his hips nonchalantly to accommodate him. Ciel pulled the necktie off in one smooth motion, leaving only the shirt. He titled his head back, baring his neck and the top buttons of his shirt. Sebastian felt a small thrill run through him…what he would do to that neck…he unbuttoned the shirt and Ciel once more lifted slightly to allow Sebastian to pull it away. He groaned quietly as he felt the air on his skin. He felt more comfortable here in his thin undershorts than in anything else.

Sebastian approached him with his usual nightshirt, but Ciel waved a hand wearily.

"I don't want it tonight. I like being like this."

"As you wish, my lord." As Sebastian returned the unused shirt to its drawer, he said, "It is interesting to me, my lord, that you humans all harbor a desire to experience nakedness. It is part of what makes you human; Adam and Eve still thrum in all your veins." Ciel gave an acknowledging but bored grunt and lay spread-eagle in the middle of the bed. Sebastian continued.

"It makes sense, I suppose; there is so much more to experience physically without the barrier of clothing. The skin can detect something as small as one-one-hundredth of a millimeter disturbance on its surface, so freeing oneself to feel the caress of the breeze, as nature intended, is really quite powerful." Ciel's eyes were closed and his breathing had deepened, but Sebastian knew he was still awake, if only barely. He walked closer to the bed.

"So how is it, my lord? How do the bed sheets feel against your skin?" Ciel stirred and said quietly,

"They're lovely and soft. The air feels nice, too." He rolled onto his side and yawned again, muttering, "Like silky clouds…"

Sebastian lifted his hand to press gently on his own lips, restraining a chuckle; Ciel was in that state between waking and sleeping where he would show a somewhat softer, sensitive side. Though Sebastian admired him for his cold and callous demeanor at his young age, he found Ciel Phantomhive the true child quite endearing in these rare moments when he showed himself.

"While I'm sure that it is a pleasant experience, I must at least cover you with a sheet, my lord. I don't want you catching cold and making yourself ill." As Sebastian pulled the top sheet over Ciel, he muttered again.

"Hmm it is cold I guess." Sebastian pressed his hand to Ciel's shoulder through the sheet for a brief second, but as he pulled away, one of Ciel's hands reached out blindly for him. Ciel's tired fingers brushed weakly down Sebastian's wrist and fingers to flop lifelessly on the mattress.

"Master, what is it?" Sebastian asked, puzzled. The touch had sent shivers through Sebastian's body.

"My lord, do you need something else?" He asked, leaning close over the boy's body.

"Hold me…" the reply was extremely tired and quiet. Sebastian's eyes widened. Never before had Ciel made any request for physical contact.

"Yes, my lord." He said, and unbuttoned his tail coat to shed it, predicting that the buttons would feel uncomfortable on his master's body. He also removed his shoes and vest before climbing beneath the sheet next to Ciel. As he slid his arms around the boy, Ciel moved close against him, pressing his head at once into the side of his neck as if he had done it a thousand times. His small hands lay flat against Sebastian's chest, and the slender body relaxed against him.

Sebastian felt some deep satisfaction within him, as if he had won some long drawn-out contest between the two of them, driven Ciel to show weakness to the more corporeal needs that he claimed to disregard. Sebastian's cynical nature thrived on this moment; either Ciel the child had returned completely in this moment, or Ciel's adult desires were awakening at last. Either way, Sebastian felt delighted.

After a moment he realized that Ciel was dead to the world. Sebastian slowly crawled out of the bed and away from his master, dressing himself once more and pulling the sheet tighter around Ciel's shoulders. He glanced at Ciel's face over his shoulder before leaving the room. It looked so peaceful bathed in moonlight…the look suited him despite the spice of his normal scowl tantalizing Sebastian's senses.

It was not three hours later that Sebastian felt a sharp warning in his mind, and he knew that Ciel needed him. He dashed to his master's bedroom and found Ciel standing utterly still in the middle of the thickly carpeted floor. His eyes were half-closed, and he was breathing deeply. Sebastian realized at once that he was sleepwalking.

"Odd, you've never done this before, my lord." Sebastian said softly as he put a hand on his back. Ciel followed Sebastian's gentle push all the way to the bed without resistance. Only after the demon had lifted him up and sat him on the edge did his eyes seem to snap to life. He blinked a few times, his tiny brows knitting in confusion.

"Sebastian? What…?"

"You were walking in your sleep, my lord."

"But…I never do that." Sebastian turned to light a single candle.

"Perhaps you have been under too much stress of late, my lord." Ciel frowned deeply.

"As if everything I deal with on a weekly basis is just going to disappear." Sebastian turned toward the bed.

"Well I can assure you it was nothing in your food." Sebastian reached out and felt his forehead.

"What the devil are you doing?"

"Checking you for fever of course, my lord." Sebastian said, though he knew full well that Ciel was perfectly healthy. He let his fingers wander down Ciel's face. When they reached his neck Ciel slapped his hand away.

"Stop it! You don't need to…"

"What don't I need to do?"

Ciel looked away, breaking his pattern of glaring straight into Sebastian's eyes when he was really upset about something.

"You don't need to…touch me that much just to check for a fever."

There was a pause, and as it grew longer and longer, Ciel dared to stare at Sebastian, but he felt increasingly uncomfortable beneath his steady gaze. Finally Sebastian asked,

"Do you not enjoy my touch, master?" Ciel's cheeks instantly flushed with color, his eyes widening quickly.

"What…what nonsense are you spouting at me? You should watch what you assume about me, demon!"

"But it's more than an assumption, master. I know how you cling to the sparse contact we have together; when I dress and bathe you. You yourself requested my touch only hours ago. I believe your words were 'hold me'."

Ciel's face went through a flurry of emotions in a few seconds; from angry to embarrassed, then finally a cold vacant expression behind which he always tried to hide. Sebastian was not standing for that face any longer.

"Why don't you take a page from my book, master, and be honest." Sebastian asked gently, kneeling before him, coaxing him by taking his hand. He laid the other on Ciel's knee and stared up at him expectantly.

"You were doing so well expressing your wishes before when you were so drowsy. Come now, I already know what you want, but you have to tell me." A small shudder went through Ciel and his front crumbled. His expression changed from cold to hopeless and he ducked his head, letting his dark hair hide his eyes. He knew there was no point in persuading Sebastian of anything other than the truth he had hit right on the head. As he sat there, he began to tremble slightly. After an even longer pause, without Sebastian making a single movement, he began to speak. His voice sounded different than Sebastian had ever heard it; small and timid.

"Truthfully…I…I long for intimacy, Sebastian. My body craves it like I can't even explain. I think about it all the time. I want to be touched so much it…it hurts. It's like my body aches to be held. My mother and father…and Aunt Red…" Ciel swallowed a bit before continuing, "They used to hug and kiss me all the time. I didn't realize how much physical contact I actually had until they were gone. I…I miss it so much..."

Tears had begun to form in his eyes as he spoke, and he could not keep from brushing at them almost angrily. He waited for Sebastian's scathingly 'polite' response, but it did not come. He looked through his tears to see Sebastian's tea-red eyes looking at him with something very close to compassion. He had never thought he would ever see Sebastian look that way. Wordlessly, the butler cupped Ciel's face in his gloved hands. Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian leaned forward and began kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his small nose…

Ciel felt himself melting at once. It was sweet. So sweet. As those kisses came closer and closer together he suddenly threw his arms around Sebastian's back. The demon wrapped his long arms around the boy and held him tightly as he continued to smother his head and face in loving kisses.

Ciel felt so good. Why had he let his pride keep him from this? The blasted demon was to obey his orders regardless of what they were! He should have ordered Sebastian to do this long ago.

"Stay with me tonight; that's an order!"

"Yes, my lord." The next instant Ciel was flat on his back in the middle of his bed, and Sebastian was kissing him full on the mouth.

Ciel stiffened in surprise. This was not what he had in mind when he gave his order. As the hot mouth moved against his own, however, he relaxed. He had never been kissed before, and it was sublime. Once he recovered from the initial shock he slid his arms around Sebastian's neck and held on as he was ravished senseless. A shift was made instantly in his own understanding of 'physical contact' as he realized that this was the kind of closeness that someone with his maturity of mind should be seeking, not just hugs and kisses. How childish to expect Sebastian to stop at such trivial expressions of comfort.

He felt his heart speeding up, felt the tingles of excitement running along his body. Yes, this was better than anything he had had in mind. Sebastian pulled back after a moment and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"You long for the closeness of another? Then that's exactly what I'll give you, my lord." Ciel had never heard Sebastian so happy about obeying an order before.

"Yes." He replied, breathlessly. "Yes…" Sebastian ran his gloved hands along Ciel's shoulders, making him shiver, a grin on his devilishly handsome face.

"I will be slow and gentle so as to let you savor each sensation." He bent his head and began kissing Ciel's ear, then his tiny jaw, and finally his slender neck. That neck that his mouth had watered for day after day. Ciel gasped and his body twisted slightly with pleasure. His neck was obviously one of his good places. Sebastian's mouth was attached to it, slowly devouring it with lips and tongue, one side after the other. Ciel began twisting even more, and Sebastian eventually moved to his pale chest. He kissed down the middle of Ciel's body, making his sensitive muscles twitch and gooseflesh rise of his skin.

"Nice…" Ciel murmured without meaning to, stretching his whole body. His slender arms snaked up the pillow above his head, his hands clenching and unclenching as Sebastian worked his sensitive flesh.

Sebastian moved back up his body and hovered over a nipple, brushing a thumb just beneath it and looking up at Ciel. The boy was not watching him; he lay with his eyes closed, arms stretched above his head as if offering all of himself away. Sebastian grinned; he already had, that night as he lay on the alter using his dying breath to summon him. In that moment he had given his soul over to the demon, and now he was giving his body.

"You look lovely like that, master." Sebastian breathed over the hardening nipple, and then ran his tongue gently over the pink bud. Ciel shuddered, his eyes opening slightly in surprise. Sebastian then took the nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Ciel bucked up against him, both hands flying to the demon's shoulders.

"Ah! Oh my—Uhn! Aaah!" Ciel gasped. It was indescribably wonderful. The small bud was being sucked and rolled in Sebastian's wet mouth under the pressure of his soft tongue…and all the while his long hair tickling his chest. Ciel's member hardened instantly and his body arched sharply again without his consent, pressing up hard into Sebastian. The demon slid his arms under Ciel's arched back and held him up to his mouth even when the small spine relaxed.

It was thrilling to be suspended like that, and Ciel wiggled slightly as Sebastian moved to the other nipple. Following a strange urge, Ciel hauled his legs up to hook around Sebastian's waist. He was literally hanging from his butler. His small body was no burden to the demon. He felt the vibration of a chuckle against his skin and he gasped again. Ciel thrust his hips up against the firm body, the cold metal of Sebastian's watch chain brushing against his skin and making him shiver.

One of Sebastian's hands left his back to the support of the other and snaked down to caress his firm backside. Ciel let his head drop back and he moaned.

"Oh, Sebastian…Ah! Oh! Oh, Sebastian…" His entire body was trembling, and his legs dropped as Sebastian teased his lower half, letting the demon's hands support him completely. Sebastian released his nipple, chuckling, and then laid him on his back once more.

"Your voice in enticingly beautiful, my lord." Sebastian nuzzled along his stomach and Ciel smiled to himself; he could imagine Sebastian capable of all manner of things, but nuzzling was not one of them. He felt long fingers stroking the softness of his thighs, brushing the skin beneath his thin shorts. His hips rose up instinctively and the butler smoothly removed the garment. He crossed his legs a bit with embarrassment now it came to exposing himself to Sebastian.

"Come, my lord, do not be shy now. Spread your legs open. How else am I to make you feel so good?" Ciel bit his lip and drew in a sharp breath as Sebastian gently spread his legs for him.

"Wait Sebastian!" Ciel cried, thinking of a way he could stall. "I want you to…" He looked away, blushing. Sebastian slid up his body to whisper in his ear,

"What do you want, Master?"

"I—ah!" Ciel jerked a bit as the silver watch chain brushed the head of his member.

"I…I want you to take this off." Ciel muttered, tugging at his tail coat and avoiding the demon's eyes.

"The chain keeps tickling me." He added quickly.

"Of course." Sebastian said in his smoothest voice, making Ciel frown. His butler climbed out of the bed and began stripping off his uniform. Ciel watched, his mouth watering slightly; Sebastian was beautiful. He gulped as the black trousers were gracefully removed and Sebastian stood bare to his eyes, wearing only his white gloves.

There was no hair on his body. His manhood stood tall and hard without a halo of curls. Like everything else about him, his body seemed perfect. His arms and legs were sleekly muscled, his stomach flat and taut, and his chest…Ciel's lips parted in amazement as he gazed at Sebastian, who gave him a seductive smile that sent shudders through him.

"What shall I do now, my lord?"

Ciel swallowed before whispering,

"Come here." Sebastian straddled him and he ran a hand down his face with such a look of tenderness in his eyes that Ciel's heart nearly stopped. Then he was being kissed again, a soft and searching kiss. Now when Ciel reached for him there was bare flesh beneath his palms. He marveled at how soft his skin was. Once he felt it, he wanted more.

He began taking control of the kiss, gaining confidence as desire rose in him. He began moving his mouth greedily, pressing harder into the hot lips and thrusting out his tongue without even thinking. When Sebastian did the same he moaned loudly into the demon's mouth and began fighting with his broad, soft tongue. Good. It all felt so good.

He began groping along as much of Sebastian's body as he could reach, wanting it all. Sebastian pulled back after a moment and asked,

"You like this?"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Ciel growled, yanking his head back down and devouring his mouth. He let his hands run through that long black hair, again astonished by how it felt in his fingers.

"Soft…" Ciel muttered between hot kisses.

"What was that, sir?" Sebastian asked in a thick voice that sent jolts of arousal down Ciel's body.

"It's all so soft." Ciel said, giving Sebastian a momentary escape as he spoke breathlessly. "I stand by what I said earlier; you are such a liar. Everything about you is cold and hard, but you feel so…soft and…" Ciel realized what he was saying and blushed again.

"Pardon me for contradicting you, master, but not all of me is soft." He lowered his hips, and Ciel felt him, hot and very hard against his leg. Ciel's eyes widened.

"On your back." He ordered. Sebastian flipped them swiftly so that Ciel was sitting on his stomach. Ciel kissed his chest, running his hands along that body once again, loving every minute of it. Sebastian's hands tightened on Ciel's waist as the teasing touches danced along his skin.

"This…was a good idea." Ciel said a bit breathlessly.

"Shall I add this to my list of regular duties?"

"Oh yes." Ciel kissed him, hard, demanding, as if he couldn't get enough of him. Sebastian lifted his hips to press his hardness to the boy's backside. Ciel gasped and jerked upright a bit. Sebastian smiled, and wrapped his gloved fingers around Ciel's weeping arousal.

It was tender at first, testing him out, seeing how soft he could stoke him before he would squirm and thrust his small hips forward for more. After a few moments Sebastian squeezed him and rubbed with more purpose. Ciel panted and supported his weight with his hands on Sebastian's chest.

"Take…take off your gloves, Sebastian." He ordered. His body screamed at the loss of his hand, even if it was gloved, but quick as may be they were back, bare and hot. Ciel moaned out loud.

"Aaah! Oh! Sebas..." One finger circled the head and Ciel made a whining sound that instantly made him flush.

"The puppy needs his bone, I think." Sebastian stated with a smirk. Ciel was too wrapped up with the lovely sensations created by the demon's hands that he did not snap back at him.

"Come closer, my lord." Sebastian tugged him forward by his erection, making him yelp. He obeyed, until he was kneeling right over his butler's head.

"What…what are you..?" Ciel's question faded into a groan as Sebastian's mouth wrapped around his hot flesh. He reached out blindly and found the headboard of the bed, leaned against it so as not to crush the demon, were that possible. He writhed beneath the sweet torment of that hot tongue playing around him, the suction of his lips coming and going, driving him mad. He began thrusting gently into the glory that was that mouth.

When Sebastian inserted two fingers into his own mouth besides Ciel though he would faint with the added pleasure, although he was confused as to what Sebastian was doing. He soon withdrew his wet fingers and reached behind Ciel.

Ciel didn't care what he was doing until he felt a single finger suddenly breach his opening and sink in deeply. He gasped at the odd feeling, but the teasing of that tongue distracted him. Slowly playing on the pleasure given by his mouth, Sebastian prepared his master with two fingers. Ciel was just getting used to the feeling when those fingers hit against…

"Ooooh! God! What…Ahhh! Oh God!" Ciel's two-toned eyes were wide, squeezing shut tightly when the pleasure came from that place inside him. It was like he was coming every time Sebastian touched it, and it was incredible.

Sebastian released his member, much to his distress.

"You're ready master, come now, back down to my waist." Sebastian sat up a little more as Ciel scrambled backward.

"Lift your hips over me. Slowly, now." Ciel was a bit frightened by the instruction, but was driven by how good that spot felt inside him, and obeyed. The demon's fingers withdrew from him, and held his backside, guiding him.

"Lower yourself now, master." Ciel did so, jumping as the tip of Sebastian's cock touched his portal. Carefully, he impaled himself on it, groaning as he was stretched and deliciously filled.

"Yes, that's it. Hmmm…good boy." Ciel's heart thudded, having never heard Sebastian say such things, and in such a deep and aroused voice…god, the sound could have made him spill right there. He looked up at Sebastian's face and saw that his eyes were closed, his head titled back as he relished the feel of being inside him.

"Now, my lord," Sebastian opened his flaming eyes and smiled down at him, "Move."

Ciel rose slowly, feeling Sebastian's length pulling along his insides, and then lowered himself again. He yelped; there was the spot. Something snapped inside him at the feel of it; he started thrusting up and down as quickly as he could, only faintly registering the sound of Sebastian's low grunts and groans. How like an animal he sounded, and yet how human did he feel, warm and wrapped around him, his black-nailed hands holding his waist, occasionally running up and down his thighs.

It was beyond anything that Ciel had ever imagined; the pleasure he found, thrust after thrust, made him almost dizzy. He found himself smiling one second, groaning the next, and even making a strange mewling sound at times, it was all just so good.

Finally Sebastian's hands found his member and began pumping him vigorously.

Ciel stopped completely, letting out a low sound of pleasure. But Sebastian had other plans. He thrust forward, sending Ciel flying onto his back. The next instant Sebastian was thrusting into him viciously, kissing him just as fervently, his hand pumping his cock. It was too much, and Ciel cried loudly into Sebastian's mouth as his hot seed spurt from him for a long, glorious moment. Sebastian was right behind him, groaning like an animal and shooting warmth inside of him.

Sebastian's weight was heavy on him, and yet it felt reassuring somehow. He wrapped his tired arms around him and gasped heavily through the aftermath.

"Don't leave me." He whispered harshly, wondering at the same time why in the world he said it.

"Yes…my lord." Sebastian said with two slow breaths. Slowly their skin began to cool and Ciel eventually felt discomfort from the demon's body.

"Shift off me now, will you? But keep holding me." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian obeyed, sliding out of him slowly and turning onto his back, holding Ciel against his side.

Ciel felt utterly tired, but so content he felt he was almost happy.

"Was that satisfactory, my lord?" Sebastian asked smoothly, a smile evident in his tone as he kissed the pale forehead.

"Very, Sebastian. In fact I don't think that anyone in my life has ever made me more…satisfied." Sebastian chuckled and brushed Ciel's neck with the back of his fingers.

"But then, no one else has even made love to you."

"True." Ciel said, closing his eyes. "and now that someone has served me my first dish of pleasure, I think I shall develop quite a ravenous appetite."

Sebastian smiled yet again and cupped Ciel's face, making him hold his gaze.

"As you know, master, I will always ease your hunger." Ciel frowned at him a bit before a little warmth softened his face.

"You'd better not ever let me starve; that's an order."

"Of course, young master."


End file.
